A change of attitude
by SnookieB123
Summary: Jack Brewer, pop star extraordinaire is a quadruple threat. He rockets to fame but bad publicity has threatened his record deal. His manager/best friend Jerry decides that perhaps a change of scene (and attitude) will help his reputation and sends him to California where he works with the feisty Kim and falls in love. Kim despises his playboy attitude but he sets out to change that
1. Meeting the new neighbors

**This is my story I really hope you like it please read and review!  
And I don't own Kickin'it (but I wish I did!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Meeting the new neighbors  
**

* * *

**Jacks p.o.v**

My names Jackson Brewer,but call me Jack.I am a quadruple threat I sing,dance,act and a 4th degree Black Belt in martial arts.I am 16 years old and the most loved teenage boy world wide.I live in LA but I have to move to California because my manager/best friend Jerry thinks I need a change of attitude,so me and Jerry are going to move to a small town in California called Seaford.

I am currently on the plane heading towards Seaford we are supposed to be landing in 10 minutes,so I'm going to get everything I need ready and double check that Jerry is ready,as he is well...lets just say we were all ready to go we buckled up our seat belts and about 5 minutes later the plane finally and I made a quick exit off the plane and into the airport to go through caught a cab and told the cab driver to take us to our new place on 15 Willow road Jerry rented for us to stay while we were here.

**At the house**

I walked through the doors of the house and took in my surroundings it was a 2 story house that had a beautiful view of the beach.I looked around at all the rooms in the house when I finally come to my room.I slowly open the door and look at all the objects in my new room,there was a popcorn and claw machine in the far corner to the left and a ginormous '60'inch T.V in front of a huge king size bed and a desk right beside that.I just noticed that there was a big balcony,I opened the balcony doors and when I looked straight ahead I could see my neighbors room,our balconys are only like 3 feet apart so I could easily jump over.I heard a big 'BANG' at first I thought it was Jerry so I turned around to see if I could hear more but I didn't so I turned back around but as soon as I did I saw a mob of blonde hair fly past the window and out the bedroom door.

**Kims p.o.v**

My names Kimberly Crawford but call me Kim to be on the safe side.I am a 2nd degree Black Belt in karate I train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in the mall with my best friends Grace,Milton,Eddie,Julie and Kelsey.I am no girly-girl I skateboard everywhere I don't care about fashion,so i'm pretty much a tomboy.

My best friend Grace just called me so I decided to answer "Hello"  
"Kim guess what!"Grace squealed  
"what?"I said with no enthusiasm whats so ever  
"Jack Brewer is staying in Seaford for a couple of months,Ahhhh!"she screamed over the phone  
'O' did I forget to mention shes Jack Brewers biggest fan,I just think he's a spoilt little brat who gets everything he wants.  
"Really Grace,that's why you called me just to tell me that,and how did you even find out?"I questioned  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out!"Grace said super excited  
"Let me guess,your fan club?"I faked as if I didn't know  
'BANG'I heard a loud noise "Grace i'm goin' to have to call you back,bye"I said only focusing on where I herd the noise come from  
"Bye,Kim"She replied back as I hung up.  
I stood up and ran past my window and out the door downstairs to see where the noise was coming from,"Mum what was that noise?"I questioned  
"'O' sorry honey I was just baking cookies for the new neighbors,I heard they were your age,sooo...your going to give these to them by yourself!"My Mum said happily "Grrr can I atleast take Grace?"I asked "sure honey but hurry up,you don't want them getting cold"and with that I picked up my phone and called Grace after 2 rings she finally picked up"hello"she said happily  
"Hey Grace it's Kim,do you want to come meet my new neighbors with me?there our age"  
she quickly replied by saying"Hell year,what if there guys how should I dress,wear my hair?"  
"I don't know Gracie but be here in 5,bye"  
"Bye Kimmy"she replied back.

**5 minutes later**

Grace banged on Kims door once and I answered with one hand and the tray of cookies on the other,I quickly closed the door and grabbed Graces hand and dragged her over to the neighbors house and politely knocked on the door.

**Jerrys p.o.v**

I was currently dancing in the living room being my normal self when the door bell rang I quickly shuffled over to the door and answered it to see 2 girls about my age maybe a bit younger stand before the door one had blonde hair and one with brunette I personally would go out with the brunette as she looks my type.I answered by saying "What it do girl"the brunette on the right giggled alittle bit as the blonde on the left looked like she didn't want to be here.I introduced myself by saying"hi,the names Jerry,and you are?"  
"I'm Grace and this is my friend Kim"the brunette Grace said  
"well it's nice to meet you Kim and Grace please come in"I said gesturing inside the house."Please make yourself's at home"Kim and Grace took a seat on the couch beside each other and that's when I remembered Jack haven't meet the new neighbors so I decided to call him down here"Yo Jack,get down here we have company"I screamed and a couple of seconds later Jack bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was.

**Jacks p.o.v **I heard my name being called by Jerry so I bolted downstairs to see Jerry in the kitchen."Hey Jer,whats up?"I questioned"Dude our new neighbors are here,go say hi to them,introduce yourself"Jerry said to me while pointing in the direction of the living room.I was about to enter when Jerry stopped me and said "Hey bro,I've got dibs on the brunette"I quietly giggled to myself.I walked into the living room to see two girls one the blonde hair and one with brunette."Hi guys,i'm Jack Brewer your new neighbor"I said nervously the brunette girl looked up at me and a huge smile appeared on her face she ran up and hugged me and screamed "Ahhhh,i'm meeting Jack Brewer,I'm Grace your biggest fan EVER"Grace said jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning."And you are?" I said pointing to the blonde,her head shot up and let me just say she has the most gorgeous brown doe eyes i've ever seen a perfect tan and her hair frames her face perfectly she was the most beautiful girl i've ever simply answered my question by saying "Kim,my names Kim Crawford"when she said that she stood up o give me the tray of cookies when I went to grab them my hand accidentally touched hers and sparks went through my whole body.  
I walked back into the kitchen and gave Jerry the tray of cookies.I started to tell Jerry the Whole story about what happened when I accidentally touched Kims hand when all of a sudden Kim walks in "sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing but Grace and I are going to go so,bye"Kim was about to walk out the door when I stopped her by saying "you should come over for dinner tonight you and Grace so we can thank you for the cookies and get to know each other?"At first Kim was hesitating to answer when Grace popped out of nowhere and said "we'll love to,thanks Jack"  
"See you two at 7 tonight bye"  
"bye"both Grace and Kim said in illusion and walked out the door.

**Tada hoped you liked it I can't wait to write the dinner chapter where Jack and Kim find out they have alot in common!YAY  
Please read and review till next time bye!**


	2. Dinner

**Here's Chapter 2 of A Change Of Attitude  
I don't own Kickin'it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Dinner**

* * *

**Previously on A change of attitude**

Kim was about to walk out the door when I stopped her by saying "you should come over for dinner tonight you and Grace so we can thank you for the cookies and get to know each other?"at first Kim was hesitating to answer when Grace popped out of nowhere and said "we'll love to,thanks Jack"  
"see you at 7 tonight bye"  
"bye"both Grace and Kim said in illusion and walked out the door.

**Chapter 2**  
**Kims p.o.v**

"Why did you do that Grace?"I asked through gritted teeth as we walked out the door of Jacks house, "because this is your time to get to know him,out of all the magazines I've read about him I've never meet someone who has so much in common with you!"Grace said whilst jumping down.  
We finally entered my house and walked into my room and carried on with the conversation that we were talking about 2 minutes ago."you know Grace,just because Jacks famous doesn't mean I'll like him,remember I don't like boys who play with your emotions then dump you,and also think there so cool because there famous!"Grace just looked at my shocked big eyes and wide open mouth.  
"How can you not like him?"Grace questioned me  
"Doesn't all the reasons I just told you answer your question?"I asked looking Grace in the eye.  
Grace just nodded in understanding when we heard a big 'CRASH'I thought I heard the noise come from outside my window so I stood up and walked out onto my balcony but I saw nothing but a broken pot on the balcony 3 feet away from mine,I thought someone was watching me at first but then I come to think of it no-one could get away that fast so I came to my senses and declared that it was the wind and walked back inside and closed my balcony door.

**Jacks p.o.v**

When Kim and Grace left I went up stairs to go to my room.I thought I needed some fresh air so I walked out and onto my balcony when Kim and Grace walked into Kims room when I heard Kim say "you know Grace,just because Jacks famous doesn't mean I'll like him,remember I don't like boys who play with your emotions then dump you,and also think there so cool because there famous!"I really didn't know Kim felt this way about me and now I diffidently know Kim doesn't like me,then I heard Grace talk back to Kim,"How can you not like him?"I can tell she was eager to know the question when Kim replied "Doesn't all the reasons I just told you answer your question?"I was eager to know more about there conversation so I leaned forward to see if I could hear more,but instead I accidentally knocked over one of the flower pots and it made a loud noise I think Kim and Grace heard that so I rushed back into my room and hid behind my a few minutes I could hear Kims balcony door close,I got out from my hiding spot and went downstairs to talk to Jerry while I helped him cook dinner for when the girls come over.

**Kims p.o.v**

Grace and I were getting ready for the dinner that she accepted to go was wearing black skinny jeans and a sky blue baggy top with black ballet flats and to top it off she applied alittle bit of mascara and some pink lipgloss,And for me I wore blood red skinny jeans with a black and green striped shirt with my leather jacket over top and my black VANS,Grace forced me to put on some makeup so I applied some mascara and lipgloss it was about 6.50 when we were finished getting ready so I suggested "do you want to watch some t.v?" "sure,what do you wanna watch?"Grace asked me,"Umm,how about 2 broke girls?"**(A.N does anyone else love that t.v** **show I know I do)** I suggested and she watched for about 5 minutes then we decided we should leave "come on Grace,lets go"I said helping her up and off the were about to leave when Grace said "Kim,you know Jerry,I sort of like him so don't fall for him,PROMISE!"she said making sure I herd the word promise "I promise,now lets go before where late"I said rushing Grace out the door and over to the neighbors.

**Jacks p.o.v**

Jerry and I decided to make roast chicken with potatoes,broccoli,cauliflower and cheese and when I said we I mean me!,Jerry just taste tested all the food and set the table.I was about to take the chicken out when the door bell rang I quickly placed the perfectly cooked chicken on the bench and went to the direction of the front door but before I opened the door I looked at the mirror beside the door to fix my beautiful brown bouncy hair.I answered the door and I stood there wide eyed looking at Kim she looked amazing rocking back and forth on her heels of her foot,then I realized I hadn't let them in yet."'O' sorry,please come in"I said as I opened the door wider for them to come in.

**Kims p.o.v**

When Jack opened the door he just stood there looking at me with wide eyes,not to be mean but I was alittle creeped out I mean he can have any girl in the world and he's looking at me like finally snapped out of his trance and opened the door wider to let Grace and I in.I could tell Grace was looking for Jerry as she said "hey Jack,wheres Jerry?" "'O' he's finishing the preparing the food,you can go check on him,if you want?"Jack said pointing towards the kitchen and Grace was out of the lounge and in the kitchen,and then jack asked me a question out of nowhere "hey Kim do you like me?"this question caught me by surprise but I already knew my answer "yes Jack I like you,it's just the way you treat people and the way you think your so cool because your famous,I'm sorry but it's true"Jack nodded understandably and said "come on dinners ready"and then he walked into the dining room.I seriously feel bad now I shouldn't judge Jack on what magazines say I should really hear his opinion and really get to know him,maybe Grace will be right we could have alot in common.

**Hey guys here's part one of this chapter I hope you like it,I'll have part 2 up in the next couple of days till then read and review!BYE**


	3. Dinner part 2

**Hey guys here's part 2 of this chapter yay! hope you enjoy reading it!  
I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Dinner part 2**

* * *

**Previously on A change of attitude**

Jack asked me a question out nowhere "hey Kim do you like me?"this question caught me by surprise but I already knew my answer "yes Jack I like you,it's just the way you treat people and the way you think your so cool because your famous,I'm sorry but it's true"Jack nodded understandably and said "come on dinners ready"and then he walked into the dining room.I seriously feel bad now I shouldn't judge Jack on what the magazines say I should really hear his opinion and really get to know him,maybe Grace will be right we could have alot in common.

**Jacks p.o.v**

My stomach just dropped when Kim said all those things about me and only half of them were true the other half the press made up.I took a seat at the dining table and dished up what I was going to eat I put the cheese sauce all over my broccoli and cauliflower when Grace said "Eww how can you eat it like that GROSE!"she screamed and then Kim walked in and said "how can you not eat it like that?It's delicious!"I was super surprised at what Kim did,I thought I was the only one who did that!I watched as Kim took a seat opposite me and started was quite quiet for a couple minutes I couldn't handle it so I said "dose anyone want to play 10 questions?"there was a mixture of 'years' 'sure' and 'okay'.Okay everybody has to answer every question,"I'll go first""Umm,whats your favorite sport?"Grace was the first to answer by saying "soccer"and then Jerry "I really enjoy basketball!""Kim,you?""'O' Karate"I was really shocked when she said Karate I wonder what belt she is?"Really Kim,same,what belt are you?"I questioned "2nd degree Black Belt,you"I was seriously falling fall this girl harder every second then I replied "4th degree Black Belt"she had a surprised look on her face which made me smirk."Okay next question Grace you can do this one"I said looking at Grace,she looked super excited "who's your celebrity crush?Mine's obviously you Jack!"Grace said with a big smile on her face "really,I never would of guessed that"Kim said with sarcasm "Jerry your turn"I said wondering who Jerry would pick "Victoria Justice,she's hot bro!" "Naar Selena Gomez is WAY hotter!"I said extending the WAY,"Kim your turn"I said looking in her eyes wondering what she was thinking about when she quickly replied "Taylor Lautner!He's a total hottie"she said looking at Grace who nodded.

**Kims p.o.v**

Right now we were playing 10 questions we have all answered two questions each and now it's Jerrys turn this should be now Jerry had his thinking face on and let me just say it was not attractive but Grace thought finally came up with a question to ask us "whats your favorite food?"really Jerry you thought for about 5 minutes and you came up with that Jesus answered first by saying "TACOS!"we all just laughed at Grace and what she just and I both said "Bacon!"Jack and I just looked at each other then I spoke up "your favorite food is bacon?"he just smiled and nod at me,wow Grace was right we do have alot in spoke up and said "Kim it's your turn to ask us a question"I started to think of a question to get Grace and Jerry to admit there feelings for each other so I asked "who do you like?"I could see Graces,Jerrys and Jacks eyes widen,I thought why Jacks eyes widened because he doesn't like someone in this room,right?I looked at Grace and said "come on Gracie answer the question"A huge smirk appeared on my face because I know Grace doesn't like to lie."Umm...Ahhh..."Grace mumbled "come on Grace"I said putting my hands onto my chin ."Ugg fine I...I like...Jer...Jerry"she mumbled the last part super quiet because she didn't want anyone hearing but I think Jerry did because he looked like a little boy on Christmas morning."Really?because I like you to Grace!"Jerry said with a loving face on."Awww!"Jack and I said at the same time,now Jack your turn I said with a smirk on my face "'O' I..I don't like anybody right now"Jack said unsure "year sure,the famous Jackson Brewer doesn't like anybody"I said as if I didn't believe in what he just said.

**Jacks p.o.v**

Kim really wanted to know who I liked so I said I feel sick and ran upstairs into my room,that was close I said to myself.I kind of feel bad for them as I just left them there alone with Jerry poor Kim and Grace.I hear the front door close and footsteps come up the stairs,I could tell it was getting closer so I pretended I was asleep when Jerry walked in."Hey bro,what was all that about when Kim asked you who you liked?"Jerry questioned sitting at the end of my bed.I just stood up and walked out and onto the balcony in my bedroom and started to talk "Jerry I can't let Kim know I like her because...she doesn't like me back"I said in a frustrated tone,"come on man you can get any girl you want in the world"Jerry said as he patted my back "I know but there not her,I've never had so much in common with a girl before shes special,sort of like you and Grace you both love each other,I want to be loved for me not the popstar me,she treats me like a normal person,no other girl has done that to me and I love the feeling of just being normal!"I finally finished he looked at me and smiled and said go get your dream girl!I smiled at his reactions and left my room and ran over to Kims house.

**TADA hoped you all loved it please read and review and tell me what you think give me an idea and I will try to use it in my next chapter till next time BYE!**


End file.
